In general, a compressor is a mechanical apparatus that receives power from a power generation apparatus such as an electric motor, a turbine or the like and compresses air, refrigerant or various operation gases to raise a pressure. The compressor has been widely used in an electric home appliance such as a refrigerator and an air conditioner, or in the whole industry.
The compressor is roughly classified into a reciprocating compressor wherein a compression space to/from which an operation gas is sucked and discharged is defined between a piston and a cylinder, and the piston is linearly reciprocated inside the cylinder to compress refrigerant, a rotary compressor wherein a compression space to/from which an operation gas is sucked and discharged is defined between an eccentrically-rotated roller and a cylinder, and the roller is eccentrically rotated along an inner wall of the cylinder to compress refrigerant, and a scroll compressor wherein a compression space to/from which an operation gas is sucked and discharged is defined between an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll, and the orbiting scroll is rotated along the fixed scroll to compress refrigerant.
Recently, a linear compressor has been developed among the reciprocating compressors. In the linear compressor, a piston is coupled directly to a linearly-reciprocated driving motor to prevent a mechanical loss by motion conversion, improve the compression efficiency and simplify the configuration.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a compressor. Normally, refrigerant is filled in a hermetic shell 10 of the compressor. In addition, a compressor main body 20 is accommodated in the shell 10. The refrigerant filled in the shell 10 is introduced into the compressor main body 20, compressed and discharged.
The compressor is generally used in a thermodynamic cycle and mostly installed in an apparatus such as a refrigerator, an air conditioner, etc. A mount 30 attached to a lower portion of the shell 10 is coupled to the apparatus in which the compressor is to be installed, so that the compressor can be fixed to the apparatus.
Some of the constituent elements of the compressor main body 20 perform the motion to compress refrigerant, thereby generating noise and vibration of the compressor. Such noise and vibration are imparted to the apparatus where the compressor is mounted. As a result, vibration and noise of the apparatus are increased.